1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a sound field controller for reproducing sound effects for use in audio equipments or in audio-visual (AV) equipments.
2. Description of the prior art
As VCR decks have become a common household item and rental video tapes easily available for home viewing, consumer interest in large-screen televisions and audio equipment capable of theater-like sound presence has grown. Audio-visual equipment manufacturers have therefore developed hardware to meet this interest, commonly incorporating the Dolby.RTM. Surround-Sound.TM. format using side speakers, rear speakers, or a combination of these to re-create a theater-like sound presence from the sound track on movie videos.
Conventional sound field controllers using the Dolby.RTM. Surround-Sound.TM. format to reproduce this theater-like sound presence in the home are commonly called "surround processors." These surround processors function using audio recordings made with the "surround sound" signal to be reproduced through speakers set to the rear (or sides) encoded to the standard two-channel stereo sound signal. The surround processor is used as a decoder to decode the surround sound signal during playback for reproduction through the two rear (or one rear) speakers. The standard stereo signal is, of course, reproduced through the two speakers at the front right and left of the listener(s).
Compared with the normal stereo sound system using two front speakers, this sound field controller can reproduce sound with a fuller three-dimensional presence because sounds heard from the front speakers and other sounds that cannot be heard with just the front speakers can be heard from the rear speakers. The drawback to this system is the need for additional sound reproduction means, i.e., speakers, at the sides or rear to reproduce the surround sound, as well as the additional space needed to place the speaker(s).